Ash x Serena x Latias
by KingPilk
Summary: Find out whats going to happened with these 3 people in there adventure will there love be happy or will someone spilt them apart find out [I try to upload new chapters daily]
1. Episode 1 Serena x Latias

[GUYS THIS IS A FANFIC OF SERENA & ASH & LATIAS ALL TOGETHER AND I THROWING IN BROCK TO JOIN IN THE ADVENTURE AND MAYBE THE OTHER GIRLS AND SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPENED WITH ASH AND THE OTHER GIRLS FIND OUT]

Episode 1 Serena & Latias

Ash POV

Ash was in the Kalos region when he found a Mega Stone saying Latiasite.

Ash said "I wish Latias was with me."

Serena said "Ash that place you told me why not go there and ask Latias to come with us."

Ash said "I like that idea Serena lets go to Altromare."

Serena nodded and both went to the docks of Kalos and went to Altromare to find Latias and Bianca.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ash and Serena made it to Altromare.

Ash said "Serena did I tell you about the kiss that happened on this dock?"

Serena shook her head and said "What happened?"

Ash whispered to Serena "Latias kissed me on the cheeks."

Serena said "Really?"

Ash nodded.

Serena was shocked to hear that a legendary would kiss Ash.

Ash said "Becareful Latias does not like strangers because someone tried to destroy Altromare and Latios gived its life to save the Altromare."

Serena nodded.

Ash and Serena entered the Garden and Latias straight away tackled Ash.

Bianca said "Welcome back Ash."

Ash said "Hi Bianca Latias."

Ash said "I brought one of my childhood friends with me."

Bianca said "What's your name then?"

Serena said "Serena nice to meet you Bianca."

Bianca nodded and said "Nice to meet you too."

Ash said "Bianca I wondering if I can take Latias with me."

Bianca said "Why?"

Ash said "I found a Mega Stone for Latias."

Latias said 'Let me look at it.'

Ash showed Bianca and Latias the Mega Stone.

Latias said 'I really want to come with you Ash but it depends if Bianca lets me.'

Ash nodded.

Serena said "Is Latias Psychic?"

Ash nodded.

Bianca said "Let me ask my Grandfather Ash here is the Mega Stone you found."

Ash nodded.

Latias tackled Ash and said 'Ash I love you but I already probably know Serena beat me to ask you out.'

Serena said "Why can us 3 go out together?"

Ash said "So what I dating 2 people at once?"

Serena nodded.

Ash's phone started ring he answered and said "Hello."

Brock was person calling and said "Hi Ash where are you right now?"

Ash said "At Altromare right now asking Bianca if Latias can join my adventure."

Brock said "You won't be long would you?"

Ash said "No not long."

Brock said "Ok see ya soon Ash."

Ash said "Bye Brock."

Bianca returned with her Grandfather and Lorenzo said "Ash we have decided to let you have Latias since she cares about you."

Ash said "How long did she care about me when I left?"

Bianca said "For ages Ash she was sad that you weren't here."

Latias nodded in agreement.

Ash said "Latias to make you my Pokemon plz enter the Poke ball."

Latias nodded and her head touch the ball and she entered and it rumbled 3 times and did a little noise to let them know it was caught.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Episode 2 Ash vs Girls

[GUYS I DECIDED TO ADD MISTY AND DAWN AND THE OTHER GIRLS ASH HAVE TRAVEL WITH AND HELPED SO WILL SERENA AND LATIAS HELP ASH FIND OUT]

Episode 2 Ash vs The other girls [Serena and Bianca didn't face Ash because they were on Ash's side]

Ash summon Latias out Serena got and so did Ash and Ash said "To Kalos Latias."

Latias nodded and flew all the way to Kalos with Ash and Serena.

When they arrived Brock said "Ash problem alert!"

Ash said "What is it?"

Brock said "Misty and the other girls you travel and helped are here to ask you out You better run if I was you."

Misty said "Ash is there."

The girls ran to Ash but Serena blocked saying "Go away from Ash he is my Boyfriend not yours."

Misty said "Move out away stupid."

May said "Ash is mine."

Dawn said "No Ash is mine."

Iris said "No he is mine."

Ash said "ENOUGH!"

All the girls went quite.

Ash said "I'm Serena's and also her's." Ash pointed to Latias.

Misty and the other girls jaws dropped at Ash's legendary pokemon.

Misty said "Yeah you not going out with any of them."

Misty and the other manage to get though where the girls tired to get Ash up when.

Latias focus on Ash and did a teleport to get Ash and Serena and Brock on Latias and Latias flew away.

Serena said "What is there problem?"

Brock said "Told you Ash."

Ash said "I never ever going near them again."

Misty said "What did you say Ash?"

Ash said "Thats is it."

Latias drops them on the ground and said "I ready Ash."

Ash nodded and said "Here is the deal if I win I go out with Serena if I lose I go out with you girls deal?"

Misty nodded and said "Deal." with a grin.

Ash said "Latias get ready."

Misty said "Staryu get ready."

Ash said "Latias Mega Evolve."

Latias went into a Pink Bubble then her new form is the same but her colour body is now Purple.

Misty Jaw dropped and said "I'm screwed."

A voice said "Ash."

Ash looked up and so did the others to see Bianca.

Bianca said "Latias manage to come back because Latios and Latias's father came back into the new soul drew and replace Latios."

Ash nodded and said "So Latios wants to join us then?"

Bianca nodded.

Ash said "Latios take this and hold."

Latios nodded and is now holding Latiosite.

Ash said "Now you too Latios Mega Evolve."

Bianca said "Both of there Mega forms look so cool."

Ash said "Latias Latios Thunderbolt!"

Latias and Latios release a Thunder that stuck Misty's Gyarados and Staryu.

Dawn send her pokemon and Ash's Pokemon beat all of the other Girls Pokemon and Ash won.

Latios said 'Too many off them.'

Latias nodded and said 'Still is good to have you back.'

Latios nodded and both Latios and Latios Mega forms went.

Ash said "Latios here if you want to join enter the ball."

Latios nodded and entered a plain Poke ball and it caught Latios and Ash let Latios out like he is doing with Pickachu and Latias.

Serena "Welcome to the team both Latios and Latias."

Latios hugged Serena.

Ash said "Here Serena I think Latios wants to go with you."

Serena said "Do you Latios?"

Latios nodded.

Bianca said "I want to join you guys as well."

Ash said "Of course then follow me."

End of Chapter 2

Free chat:

Ash: Whoa when did I become the attraction of the girls?

Me: Right now.

Girls: Ash!

Serena and Latias: (Blocks all the girls from touching Ash with there Aura)

Ash: You look like someone I know.

Me: No I don't.

Serena: Yes you do.

Latias: Come and show your true self.

Me: Next chapter which is tomorrow.

Serena: Why?

Me: School noooooooo.

Serena and Ash and Latias and Latios: Hahaha you got to go to school.

Me: Thats it end the free chat.

**GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYING THE STORY I WENT FOR 2 CHAPTERS AT ONCE BECAUSE I ALWAYS DO THAT PLUS I USE TO DO AICHI X KOURIN FANFIC AND THAT WAS CARDFIGHT VANGUARD FANFIC IF ANYONE WANTS MORE AICHI X KOURIN TELL ME I MIGHT DO A 3.0 VERSION THAT IS MORE BETTER.**

**SEE YA :/**


End file.
